Amora Beautrix
Personality Quite rude, can be psychotic and sadistic, is only nice to brother and mother. Only will like you if brother approves of you first. History Amora’s mother, a demigod named Victoria Beautrix met Thanatos when she was visiting her father’s grave. Thanatos had walked over to her and tried to console her as the woman was crying. Victoria looked up and was immediately entranced by the God of Death. Thanatos was quick arrogant in the fact that he could pull any grieving woman and have her in his bed. So, that’s exactly what he did. Amora was born vía cesarían section which convinced her mother to not have anymore children. Her mother named her after the death flower, mostly since she was a child of Death. She was born with her older demigod brother and her step-father nearby. Her cries were ear-shattering and only her older brother, James could calm her down. James handed baby Amora a small toy that he had made and she immediately loved it. She had played with the toy since she was a baby, and played with it up until her mother had to take it away so she could go to school. Obviously, Amora wasn’t a normal child. She was very into the morbid even into an old age. She enjoyed going with her mother to go to her grandfather’s grave, whom she’s never met. When her dog passed away, she didn’t cry. Despite being a child of Thanatos, she was never pessimistic. She has always been fairly optimistic. Victoria had taught her children how to defend themselves at a young age, so that in case their combined smell got stronger then they could defend themselves. Victoria had given her only daughter a pair of Celestial Bronze Xiphos’ - cleverly nicknamed Devil’s Edge. Amora had also been given a steel switchblade that she kept in her pocket. Despite her dad being the god of peaceful deaths, Amora could be quite sadistic and is quick to anger. Victoria had told both of her children of who their fathers were when Amora was eight, making her older brother ten years old when he was told. Amora being a smart child, had her suspicions that her family wasn’t normal already. Victoria also told her children about her being a demigod as well, but as soon as she mentioned who her mother was, a mild earthquake happened and Victoria smiled. “That was my mother saying hello,” She had told her children and given them both bracelets allowing them to contact each other and Victoria. Their first monster attack came a month after they had found out they were demigods. James and Amora were walking home from school when a fire breathing horse attacked them. James always had his dagger on his belt, so he quickly grabbed it and set in motion to kill this monster. Amora didn’t bring her switchblade with her to school that day so she did the only semi-helpful thing: call her mother. Amora pushed the button on her bracelet that would alert her mother as she grabbed snowballs and started hurling them at the horse. Fortunately, one of Amora’s snowballs got lodged in the horse’s mouth and stunned it. James had snuck up to the monster and slashed the horses throat after that, leaving it too late for their mother to come help when she came running up the street to see her two children and a slaughtered horse in the middle of the sidewalk. She took her children home and congratulated them, noting how it was their first monster attack and they defeated it without using any of their powers. After what seemed to be the hundredth monster attack in seven years, Victoria decided it was time for her children to go camp. She luckily had remembered where Camp Half-Blood was and brought her children there, Amora being claimed by her father the next day. Powers Offensive # Children of Thanatos can use astral energies to make weapons for a short period of time, the larger the weapon, the more energy consumed. Only 1 weapon may be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than 2 or 3 times the size of the user. # Children of Thanatos have the ability to drain some of the life force out of a person, so that they become weaker, slower, and almost sedated for a short time. However, using this in succession will weaken the power’s effect. Defensive # Children of Thanatos have the ability to conjure a protective dome of astral energies around them, which will protect the user from attacks for a short time. Passive # Children of Thanatos can sense any death, whether it be mortal, demigod,nymph or monster. # Children of Thanatos can communicate with the souls of the recently deceased. # Children of Thanatos heal slightly every time they deal damage to their opponents. # Children of Thanatos are able to see the lifespan of others, but are forbidden to share information about the lifespan in any way. Supplementary # Children of Thanatos have the ability to Shadow Travel, to teleport from shadow to shadow; the further the distance, the more energy drained. # Children of Thanatos are able to call forth recently deceased spirits to aide them for a short time. # Children of Thanatos are able to enchant weapons with soul-damaging powers, the effect only lasts for a short time. # Children of Thanatos can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Relationships Category:Characters